The Fist Meeting
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: The way I thought that Calleigh and Eric should meet..Oh and some parts are OOC for both...R/R


In some parts Calleigh and Eric maybe OOC, so if you dont like please dont be rude. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Calleigh walked into the lab, turning the corner she saw an extremely gorgeous man standing at the front desk looking like a lost puppy. She started to walk over to him, but before she could get there Horatio called her on her cell phone. She answered it but kept walking towards the cute man until she stood right next to him.

"Duquesne. Yes… ok…I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes" She turned to the receptionist.

"Good Morning! Do you have any messages or mail for me today?"

"Morning Calleigh! You don't have any messages but you do have some mail, and can I ask why you are so happy this early in the morning?" she asked while passing Calleigh her mail.

"I don't know really," she said as she went through her mail. She felt the man next to her staring at her and she loved it but kept pretending not to notice. "Have you ever woken up one morning and just felt that it was going to be a great day?"

"Umm, I guess so…why?"

"Today is just one of those mornings I guess" she smiled brightly. "Now I have to go Horatio called me and he seems to be having an off morning. See ya later" she said as she walked off.

"Bye" she turned to the man in front of the main desk. "Sir, can I help you with something?"

"Umm no never mind" he said in a distracted tone. He ran to catch up with Calleigh.

"Excuse me!" he yelled. "Excuse me" he once again yelled. She turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry. Were you calling for me?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you knew where Horatio Caine's office is"

"Why yes I do, you can follow me but before I go see Horatio I need to go to the locker room. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure" he said as he started to walk with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" she said looking up at him.

"That's because I didn't throw it" he said with a smirk.

"Cute, cute" Calleigh replied.

"I try" he said with a smile.

"So…your name" she inquired.

"Oh sorry my name is Eric Delko"

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"And you are?" he asked. She whipped around and faced him.

"Oh dear lord, now where did my manners go?! I am Calleigh Duquesne" she said with her southern accent thicker than ever. A slight red blush started to creep up to her cheeks. Eric snickered as Calleigh turned the corner to the locker room. She opened her locker and placed her things inside. After she finished she turned around and looked at Eric

"Lets go" Calleigh said with a smile. They then walked out heading to Horatio's office. Once there Calleigh ever-so lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey come on in. How are you Calleigh?"

"I'm fine, but you have an Eric Delko looking for you" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh the new CSI, hey come, come sit down get comfortable"

"What's up Horatio, when I talked to you on the phone you sounded a little off" Calleigh asked.

"No, no I'm fine I was just distracted. So Calleigh, you're here because I want you to show around the new guy" Calleigh nodded and stood up.

"Will do Horatio. So is there anything else?"

"No, no there isn't"

"Alright let's go Delko" Calleigh said while she turned around and left the room. Eric fallowed in suit.

"First do you mind if I can get some coffee? I need some caffeine before I go mental" she said with a giggle.

"That's fine" he smirked. They walked into the room and she got her coffee.

"Would you like some?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, yeah"

"No I don't mind at all" she smiled sweetly. She handed him his coffee and sat down on the couch. He sat next to her and sipped his coffee. Calleigh's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for one moment" she said sweetly. "Duquesne. Oh hi…yes I'm fine…umm no I cant really talk right now I'm at work…drinks sounds great, what time? Alright I'll see you at seven then…bye" she hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Sorry about that" she said kindly.

"That's ok, so about this tour"

"Oh lord am I off today, let's go then" he followed her and was snickering behind her.

"What? Why are you laughing at me? Do I have something on my face or…?"

"No! No, your face is perfect." She blushed a little and looked away. _'Oh my lord! Is he hitting on me! Damn does he smell good and his smile….be still my heart' _she thought.

"Thank you, but ummm really why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing specific it's just your comments that I have heard from you that I find funny. So you see I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you"

"Ok, I understand that but I am not laughing so you cannot be laughing with me, so that means that you are in fact laughing at me. So you see you're lying to me" she said finding this clearly amusing. He was speechless. '_That's a new one, Delko. Just when I am supposed to say something witty I can't talk. This woman is making me…I don't know what the word is but I have butterflies in my stomach. Isn't that something that's only supposed to happen to woman…clearly this woman is special. She is beautiful, her long blonde hair that fits her perfectly, her eyes…oh her eyes I love those big green beautiful orbs of hers, and her accent, a man would do anything for her with that accent! I become thunderstruck, maybe that's why I have no rebuttal_' he thought.

"Wow I think that I have not only made my point but I have won and boy do I love to win" she said with an enormous grin on her face.

"You haven't won; I just need to think for a minuet"

"Sorry Delko but you have to keep up with me to stay in the game" For the next 30 minuets Calleigh showed Eric around. They bantered everywhere they went, of course it was friendly and a touch of flirty-ness in there also. They enjoyed each others company. Horatio called Calleigh and told her that there was a dead body for her to check out. He said to bring Eric along for him to see first hand how things work. Calleigh and Eric went to the crime scene, gathered all of the evidence and left. They processed everything and found that the murder was not a murder at all but was an accident. Even though they cracked the case or rather the non-case it still took all day to find that out. By the time everything was finished it was around nine.

"Hey do you want to go out to dinner?" Calleigh asked.

"Don't you have other plans?"

"I did but I canceled them, but if you don't want to go out to dinner with me then I could always just go home and have dinner by myself. Although it would be a lot more fun with someone else but…"

"Ok, ok Calleigh I will have dinner with you and by the way your puppy dog face will not work again on me" he stated with a mock stern face on.

"That's what you think" she said under her breath.

"What?" said Eric with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing" Calleigh replied as she walked away. Eric just stood there mesmerized by her movement.

"Eric you coming?" she yelled.

"Yeah wait up" Eric yelled while running to catch up to Calleigh. She got into her car and waited for Eric to come in. when he didn't show up, Calleigh looked around to find him. She saw him in his car. She got up and went to see him. She tapped lightly on his car window. He jumped when he heard the knock and put the window down. Calleigh was giggling.

"Sorry Eric I didn't mean to scare you"

"Nah its fine, so what's up?"

"Well I was actually thinking that since we are going out to dinner we should probably figure out where we want to eat"

"Well that sounds rational"

"We can go to that great Italian restaurant two or three streets from here" Calleigh suggested.

"Yeah ok. Sounds great"

"Ooo, one thing though, I need to change my clothes if you don't mind"

"Sure I can follow you to your place and then I can drive you there if you would like"

"Alright. Let's go" She turned around and went to her car and drove away, Eric followed. Calleigh arrived at her apartment 20 minuets later. She and Eric walked up the stairs; Calleigh then dug around her purse and pulled out her keys. She opened the door and she and Eric walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be ready in a little bit" she said as she walked to her room. Eric looked around and observed her place. The decorations fit her perfectly, everything in her place screamed Calleigh. He must have been in deep thought because it felt like only a second ago that he had just got there, Calleigh was standing there next to him waiting for him to notice her.

"Eric…Eric" Calleigh said in a sing-song voice. He turned around and saw her wearing form fitting jeans and shirt. It was a black, short sleeved, low cut but still a classy shirt. Her shoes of course were stilettos that she wore to make herself taller, personally he liked the way she was although she did look pretty hot in, not just the shoes but in general she looked hot. He realized that he had been staring at her for too long.

"Hey Eric are you ok?" she said with a giggle.

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine. You ready to go?"

"Yes I am" she walked over to the door. This is when Eric noticed that her shirt dipped in the back; his heart leapt and felt like it was doing back flips.

"My car?" Eric asked.

"Sure" she said sweetly. He noticed that she is always very sweet towards him, although he has only known her for not even 24 hours but she seemed extremely nice and she was certainly charming. She followed him to his car, she was going to open her own door when he came over and did it for her.

"Why thank you kind sir" she laughed.

"No need to thank me miss, I should be the one to say thank you"

"For what?" said a smiling Calleigh.

"For allowing me to be in your beautiful presence" She blushed at this and turned her head towards the window. The ride was quiet except for the music but when the song 'Love at First Sight' by Kylie Minogue came on the silence was broken.

"Oooo! I love this song!" Calleigh squealed. Eric started laughing but stopped when she started to sing.

"Cause, baby when I saw for the first time I knew we were meant to be love" she stopped when she realized that she was not only singing but she was singing in the presence of the hot, sexy Cuban Eric Delko. She looked over and saw Eric looking at her.

"Hey why'd you stop? Your singing is great, please keep going!"

"Well first of all I am now embarrassed and second because of our talking the song is now over"

"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"No, no that's fine it's just a habit that I have an embarrassing habit but a habit none the less"

"Cal you shouldn't be embarrassed your voice is beautiful" he said very strongly and seriously. "Just like you" he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was the last thing you said?"

"Mmm…oh um nothing I didn't say anything" For the rest of the ride it was quite and Calleigh made sure that this time she didn't sing. They arrived at the restaurant and Eric opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Calleigh said shyly.

"Anytime Cal" He put his hand on her lower back and guided her into the restaurant.

"Hello sir. How many?"

"Two"

"Alright follow me please" They did as they were told and sat down. They both read their menus but only Eric was the only one looking up over his menu at Calleigh…or so he thought. Calleigh just couldn't keep her eyes off of him. _'He is just so delicious and mmmm' _Calleigh thought. A man walked by and checked out Calleigh and boy did Eric get not only annoyed but jealous. Then the same man walked by and again he looked at Calleigh.

"Is that you Calleigh Duquesne?!" the man asked. She looked up at this man that Eric hated with a passion and smiled.

"Mark?! Mark Cohen?!" She got up and gave him a huge hug.

"How are you? You look great….no you look stunning, amazing and you are just as memorizing as you ever were maybe even more"

"Awww, now Mark you still know how to make a woman blush. Oh god I am not thinking straight today. I'm so sorry Eric. Mark this is Eric, Eric this is Mark. Mark is an old friend and Eric is my colleague and friend" Calleigh said a little self-consciously. She turned to Mark.

"Hey Mark can we catch up later? I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"Oh yeah sure, I'll call ya?"

"Ummm, sure"

"Coffee sometime?"

"Ah, yeah I'll let ya know when I have some free time"

"I'll see you later then" he said and went in to give her a kiss on the lips but Calleigh moved out of the way and gave him a hug instead. _'Rejected! That's right pretty boy Calleigh doesn't want to kiss your nasty ass face! Ahaha! She's so into me!'_

"Sorry about that Eric that was extremely rude of me" Calleigh said apologetically.

"It's fine Cal"

"No its not, I came out to dinner with you, to spend time with you and well like every human being I came out to dinner to eat" She laughed, god did he love to hear her laugh, it was just so angelic. Everything about her was angelic.

"Well I forgive you. Now shall we eat?"

"We shall" Just as that was said the waiter came over. The whole time they were ordering their drinks and dinner he was staring at Calleigh, his Calleigh. _'Ok yeah so she's not mine but one can always dream…right? Right, I would love it if she was mine but sadly here I am giving every guy that gives her a lustful look or any look at all for that matter, a death glare'_ The dinner went great, they both not only enjoyed their meals but each others company. They had been talking about their likes and dislikes are and just life in general. The waiter came over.

"Hello and how was your dinner?" he asked.

"It was lovely, thank you" Calleigh replied.

"Would you like some dessert?"

"Umm, no I'm fine thank you. Eric?"

"No thanks, just the check please" Eric said still looking at Calleigh.

"Will do, I will be right back with your check" About five minuets later the waiter came back with the check. Eric and Calleigh both went to grab the check, where their hands met. They both looked at each other and Calleigh blushed.

"Please Eric let me pay"

"No I am paying"

"No way I am paying; you did the driving so I'll do the paying"

"Yes but since I did the driving it is only right that I do the paying"

"No actually that makes no sense at all. This is how it's gonna be I did the picking of the restaurant and the asking of the going out to dinner thing. Therefore I'll be doing the paying. This whole thing was my idea so I will pay" she said smugly.

"How about for the sake of arguments we split it because seeing that we are both stubborn we won't be getting anywhere…it's a vicious cycle"

"Fine but only for the sake of arguments, and let me just put it out there that this will not be classified as a forfeit" Eric just looked at her laughing, finding her very entertaining.

"Duly noted" They both split the bill and left. Again Eric put his hand on Calleigh's lower back, guiding her to the car. The ride was filled with laughter and just plain fun. When they arrived at Calleigh's place it was around 11:30. She scrambled around her purse to get her keys out. When she found them she opened the door and turned to Eric.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, sure. I would love some" he said with a smile. He walked in and started the coffee.

"Hey, I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back"

"Alright, take your time" She walked over to her room and got changed into a white camisole and gray loosely fitting sweat pants. She came out about five minuets later and went over to the coffee machine. Eric got the cups and sugar and brought it over to the counter. Calleigh came over and poured the coffee in both cups.

"Sugar?" Eric asked.

"No thanks, I'm sweet" she said with in her cute southern accent.

"Very cute" he smirked.

"Well that I can't deny"

"I personally agree" he said as they both sat down on the couch. Calleigh sipped her coffee when her house phone rang.

"Excuse me" she said as she got up.

"You're excused" he smiled.

"Hello…not now…yes I did say you can call me but do you not realize that its almost 12 at night and I am thinking that you have to get up for work tomorrow and I know that I have to so you should go to bed…yeah ok…yup…bye" she hung up the phone and walked back over to Eric.

"So, I'm guessing that was that Mark guy?"

"You guessed right. So anyways what do you want to do?"

"I don't know anything is fine with me. Do you feel like watching TV?"

"No, you?"

"No"

"Then why did you ask?" she chuckled. Calleigh yawned and put her coffee cup down.

"Well, I think that you should go to bed"

"I'm not tired though" she mock wined.

"Well then I think I should go, because I am tired" He got up and put his coffee cup in the sink and started to rinse it off. Calleigh walked over and stood behind Eric.

"You don't have to do that you know. I am highly capable of doing that myself" Eric shivered and it didn't go unnoticed by Calleigh. She loved that she could make him shiver, it was very appealing.

"I know but maybe I just want to do something for you" he whispered back. _"You can do something for me Eric…you can just turn around and kiss me already, I know you want to. Just do it or I'll do it myself" _Calleigh thought. He finished cleaning the cup and turned around to find her really close to him. He looked down into her eyes and she looked up. Like he knew what she was thinking, his lips crashed down on hers. To Calleigh it was earthmoving, fireworks were going off, she felt dizzy and most of all extremely satisfied. When they parted she looked into his eyes and knew he was the one.

Finish

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So what do ya'll think?? Like? Hate? Please tell me, just push that little button and review!


End file.
